


Undeserving

by SLynn



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Valentine's Day 2008 Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn





	Undeserving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stolen_kisses87 on LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stolen_kisses87+on+LJ).



“I’m not good enough for you.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true, Claire. I’m not.”

“What if I said you are?”

“Then,” Matt sighed, “I’d have to tell you that you shouldn’t settle. Good enough isn’t what you need. Good enough isn’t enough for you.”

“Why are you being so difficult?”

“I’m being difficult?” he returned with just a hint of a smile.

“Yes,” she answered. “You are. Why can’t you just accept it? Why can’t you…”

“Because…” he stammered. “Because it’s true. You deserve better than me and I don’t… I don’t deserve you.”

“But you’re who I want.”


End file.
